The Vexicons
The Vexicons 'are four female warriors of immense strength and abilities who make their official debut in Episode 30. They are called forth from Proxima's more powerful Dark Codex, who refers to them her "children." They covet an ancient, lost scepter that had belonged to King Lorius the Glorious, which possessed the power of mind control. They race against the Mysticons to retrieve it from a hard-to-reach location somewhere in the farthest parts of the realm. They also an animal sidekick, a blue ferret that Mallory wears like a muffler. He is called Deeva. Their names are: *'Mallory, a staff-wielder with ice powers who is the dark counterpart of Arkayna. Her phrase is "Ice Serpent, Strike!" ''from her deep blue Serpent/Snake Bracer. *'Kasha,' an orange cat-girl on roller blades who opposes Zarya. Her battle phrase is ''"Shadow Panther, Pounce!" *'Eartha,' a large stone giant who is the evil counterpart of Em. Her phrase is "Basilisk Stampede!" ''from her pink Basilisk Bracer. *'Willa', a tiny winged imp who is the dark counterpart of Piper. Her battle phrase is ''"Fear the Nightmare!" ''from her purple Bat Bracer. Her additional ability is emitting a ray of dark purple smoke from her hands, an attack she calls "Boom Doom" in contrast to Piper's [[Pixie Blast|''Pixie Blast]] attack. Appearances Season Two * Happily Never After (debut; silhouettes) * The Lost Scepter * Total Eclipse of the Golden Heart * Game of Phones * The Foz Who Saved Lotus Night * Heart of Stone * Monster Hunt * Eternal Starshine of the Mage's Mind * Fear the Spectral Hand Magical Abilities and Weaponry Mallory Possessing very strong cryokinetic and frigiokinetic powers, she can emit strong beams of solid ice from her hands and dark magical staff. She holds the dark power of the Serpent. She can encase her opponents in a solid block of ice, and erect an ice shield that can defect Arkayna's fiery beams with ease. Kasha Has razor-sharp claws that can slice through anything and can move at high speeds via energy skates. She also, naturally, has feline reflexes, endurance and flexibility. She wields the dark power of the Panther. She can also fire a stream of red energy beams from her claws. Eartha Her body of hard rock enables her to turn into a large boulder that can defect energy-based attacks. She holds the dark power of the Basilisk. When the maleficent eclipse temporarily boosted her abilities, it bestowed upon her a hammer from which she could fire a strong energy burst. She can regenerate her rock solid body if need to. Willa She is able to emit a unusually powerful blast of pure dark energy from her hands, and has winged flight via her pixie wings. She holds the dark power of the Bat. She can also teleport herself and her fellow Vexicons over short or long distances in a flash of dark purple smoke by saying "Quicker than a flicker". Her strongest dark energy blast is what she calls her "Boom Doom" attack. Trivia *They are considered to be darker versions of the Mysticons: "Anti-Mysticons" by fans. *In "Heart of Stone", it is revealed that they were created out of Proxima's misery and loneliness to be a sisterhood of evil, in place of the Mysticons who had "betrayed her." *They are the only beings to have resided within a magical book, to be called upon into the real world. *They each have their very own animal Bracers: Serpent, Basilisk, Panther, and Bat. *The reason why their weapons and special abilities are a whole lot stronger and more effective than those utilized by the Mysticons is due to the Dark Codex from which they came is filled with immensely powerful dark magic; whereas the one that strengthens and powers up the Mysticons had been drained dry of its magic. Quotes Mallory * "You can call us...the Vexicons." * "Let's get down to business." * "Kasha. King, fetch." * "Four against two. This is going to be easy." * "Vexicons, let's spread some dread." * "Cute." * Ice Serpent Strike!" * "Oh no you didn't." * "Hex tag: Mage dunk. Hex tag: All washed up. Hex tag: It's vexing hour." * "Willa, the crown." * "Oh, please. Pull yourself together." * "Don't worry, Star Mistress. We'll find the scepter. We'll get the King." * "Good effort, Dragon Mage." * "Can we go now?" * "Hex-tag, cold shoulder." * "Yes. All we need is the King." * "Look how hard you're fighting. You're so adorable." * "No one shows up to an evil party on time. It's called making an entrance." * "She's so cute, but so clueless." * "Squad, let's show his city how to party Vexicon style." * "Clever girls." *"Sic, Deeva, sic." *"Party hard, girls. Lure the Mysticons to their hex-tag doom." *"Are you done yet?" *"Earth? Crush it." *"Overreact much?" *"Would you chill already? We brought you party favors." *"Uh, it was a maleficent eclipse party. Duh." *"Or we could just take 'em out now or whatever." *"Does anyone know what she's saying? I don't speak old person." *"We're in, Girls." *"The Proxima Shame Buffet ''is open, Girls." *"Um, hex-tag rude." *"Okay, Vexicons, let's do some work." *"B.R.B. or whatever." *"Uh, that wasn't the plan." *"Yeah, I don't do Lotus Night, except for the gifts part, which is taking forever." *"Finally. Took you long enough, Zippy Pixie." *"Vexicons, let's go get our girl." *"Don't ever think of betraying the sisterhood again." *"That's exactly what I'm going to find out." *"Interesting or whatever." *"I hate nature." * Kasha * "Shadow Panther, Pounce!" * "An apple a day keeps the Mysticons away." *"I'll clip your wings, you imp." *"Keep it down, yo." *"Boohoo. What up, King? Let's jam." *"Catch me if you can." *"Hope you got nine lives." *"Taking out the trash. You're out of your league, Girl." *"Missed me, missed me. Now you gotta kiss me." *"Come on, Mallory, shake a tail. We're missing all the fun." *(''not impressed) "This is the eclipse?" *"That girl looks vexed." *"She's gonna go supernova on us." *"What's up, Mysticons?" *"All fizzle and no fight." *"We'll hunt her down." *"You're brave, Girl, but you're a fool if you think you can take us alone." *"Quick! Let's finish 'em off." *"Yo, wait. Couldn't we use the dirt in your diary against those do-gooders?" *"Don't mess, Ice Queen." *"You got skills, I'll give you that. But I'm just getting started." *"Check out the Newbicons. Actually, let's check out the whole thing in instant replay." *"Come on, let's scrap, Girls." *"What else is on?" *"That girl has issues." * Willa * "Dibs on the one with the freaky ponytails." * "Feel the Nightmare!" * "Quicker than a flicker." * "Don't be scared, be terrified." * "I hate good manners. We're bad." * 'We had 'hm till Kasha lost him." * "Whoa. Lorius' secret hideaway." * "Destroying stuff is fun." * "Boom Doom!" *"That is not nice granite." *"Can we go? I wanna wreck havoc and destruction." *"Where's the doom? Where's the gloom?" *"When get my hands on that little old lady, she's gonna pay." *"Out of my way. I owe the old lady a little payback." *"Good idea. They don't stand a chance against us during the eclipse." *"That party was killer." *"This is gonna be devastating." *"Dibs on the old cleaver." *"One, I'm am imp. Two, everything you're saying, don't really care." *"Uh, no thanks." *"You were supposed to be keeping watch. Ow. She's made of stone, knucklehead." *"We're home." *"Best Lotus Night ever!" *(sarcastic) "Woo hoo. Fun times, Proxima Starfall." * Eartha * "Back away, Flesh bag." * "I like a fair fight. It will be an honor to destroy you." * "Basilisk Stampede!" * "After you, Ladies." *"We failed our first quest." *"As do I, Dwarf." *"Onward, to the not Undercity." *"But of course." *"We have arrived." *"Nice granite." *"Destiny has gifted us with a maleficent eclipse." *"But I already have rock solid abs." *"I was ready to rock out." *"Willa, those dwarves insulted your honor. I'll get those little hammerheads." *"I quake in fear." *"So will Mysticon Knight." *"You are wired, Elf!!" *"The dwarf is still at large." *"This is not right. Reading someone's diary is pure evil." *"Yes, You must know your enemy to pulverize your enemy." *"Poof away, my little friend." *"We completed our quest, Star Mistress." *"I am shaking with excitement." *"I couldn't agree more, Star Mistress. Magnificent." *"Great aftershock. What in the realm is going on?" *"We knights fight fair." *(to herself) "Keep it together, Eartha. You must get back to your sisters." *"I'd rather crumble than feel that goody-goody heart beating in my chest." *"And what gives you the right? I like being evil. I ''want ''to be evil." *"A stone golem might if she didn't have shackles on." *"I am sorry. I'm not the golem you thought I was." *"I tried to stop them, Star Mistress." *"I love nature. Granite, stalagmites, lava baths." *"I am in so much trouble." *"Why does she have to be such a fast sleep-dancer?' * Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Season 2 characters